1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a portable beverage dispenser, and more particularly to a highly ornamental and efficiently functional dispenser for chilled beverages such as wine and liquors.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Conventionally the dispensing of wines and spirits in restaurants is done by waiters who deliver a bottle of wine to a table or alternatively glasses of wine or spirits to customers seated at individual tables. Conventionally, when a single glass of wine rather than a bottle is ordered by a customer a waiter must walk to a bar area, request the wine from a bartender and deliver the glass of wine to the customer's table. A disadvantage of this procedure is that it is time consuming in that the waiter must walk to the bar area, wait until the bartender can fill his request and then walk back to the customer. Another disadvantage of this procedure is that it interferes with the bartender's normal routine of serving customers who are sitting or standing at the bar.